The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
Many end-user consumers including residential consumers and business consumers connect to the Internet by way of Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technologies. With DSL technologies, a service provider provides its end-users with Internet bandwidth, at least a portion of which is carried over copper twisted pair telephone lines. The use of twisted pair telephone lines to deliver Internet bandwidth to an end-user is beneficial because such lines are commonly pre-existing in a potential end-user's location, and thus, activating service does not required expensive retrofitting of a potential end-user's location with a communication medium to connect the end-user's location to a service provider.
The present state of the art may benefit from the Device Abstraction Proxy systems and methods which are described herein.